Bluetooth is a new short-range wireless communication technology. Among the important strengths of this technology are resistance to interference from other wireless transmissions, low cost, low power, small size, and ability to form what are termed in Bluetooth parlance, "piconets". Piconets are extended use wireless networks that allow a suitably equipped single portable device to interface with a variety of equipments such as cell phones and telephones (wireless or hardwired), computers, printers, etc., all without any change of hardware so long as they are equipped with Bluetooth transceivers. A primary goal of this application is to develop a wireless "Voice Link Module" (VLM) for hearing-impaired applications using Bluetooth technology. During the period of the Grant, two specific applications for the Voice Link Module will be designed and evaluated: (1) A wireless microphone/receiver system for use as a sound reinforcement system used in auditoria and classrooms; and (2) A wireless transceiver link from an existing adaptive conference microphone array to Bluetooth equipped headsets for conference attendees. Both of these systems will be field tested as described in the body of this application. We believe that the market potential for all three of the proposed developments are exceptional and will form the basis for extending the use of Bluetooth technology to other related applications directly addressing the needs of the hearing impaired population. Bluetooth systems are being developed in virtually all other communication areas, but thus far few or no products for the hearing impaired are being considered by the developers. This effort will represent the first step in bringing this new technology into application formats relevant to our market.